Fearful vampire
by Inari kit
Summary: a vamp that has moved to tokyo runs into a pack and is to afraid of poeple and other vamps to realy do any thing but run.yaoi rating may go up(on highatus for a week must get other story out, sorry will be back promase)
1. fear

Fearful Vamp

By: inarifox

Disclaimer: Ahhh… But mommy I really want them. I promise I'll take care of them. Oh damn, well I don't own them, but I do own Kohl, so ha ha ha you cant have him he's mine all mine….

Kohl: hits her over the head with a skillet don't mind her she's not all there.

Ray-kun: yeah, well she won't get any better if you keep hitting her.

Kohl: O.o well I'll stop.

Ray-kun: well now that's over hears the summery.

Kohl a vampire that has been tortured by his old Master has moved from his home in Germany to Tokyo to getaway. The only problem with this is that he has been tortured for so long, like sixty years, which is he is afraid of almost every thing that come is not by its self. On his first night in this new city, he runs into Ran and Yoji and is almost scared senseless just with a look.

First glance

Immortality, the ability to reform muscle and bone, still young enough to walk out side in the light, able to rip the head off a deer. I'm capable of doing all of this, and I'm still enough of a coward to have to hide in a tree in a park, that couldn't have more than six people in it. Kohl let out a long, silent sigh.

Looking out from his hiding spot, he tried to see if there was a chance his meal mite just come lean up against the tree he was in.__

Not a chance with my luck.

Flicking his braid over his shoulder, Kohl's ethereal blue eyes searched the park for that one, hapless victim to feed from. His mind went back to the time he was a fledgling, and his Master's advice for the best meals to take.

_**Kohl was looking over the edge of the apartment building, in the slums on the lower side of Berlin. All those people going about there business, never looking up to see there death waiting for them.**_

_**A hand slid around his waste to still on his abdomen, absent-mindedly playing with the hem of his mesh shirt. The owner of this said hand bent slightly to whisper in the twenty-year-old's ear. "The trick is to pick one that hasn't entered a bar or club yet." The husky purr, his Master speaks to him in never fails to send shivers down his spine.**_

_**"Wouldn't it be easer to hunt for one that is too intoxicated to do anything?" he asks, receiving a throaty chuckle as a reply.**_

_**"Yes, yes, it would. But the blood isn't as good." Master's head now rest on his shoulder, as his other hand pointed out people on the streets below. "If you get one that... say, is drunk, the blood is too thin... and really isn't filling. Ones that are high... well there filling, but the taste is... well you've had fish, haven't you?" a nod of his head. "Well it's like that, but with way too much salt. If you want a good meal... you go for the ones that have a clean system. You should probable go for the young, they don't smoke… at most don't. Then also the drinking and drugs aren't wasted on them."**_

_**Kohl toke all this in, starting to search for a parent with a child. All the while, his Master licked and sucked on his neck.**_

Shaking his head to clear it of past memories, Kohl scanned the park one last time before he moved on to slightly richer hunting grounds.

Turning around in the tree to get a better look behind him, his head stilted. Coming in on the path entrance, was the site to behold all sites. Blood red hair, glories pale skin, amethyst eyes…

I think I may bee in lo… wait is that what I think I smell…

Kohl sniffed the air, and then let out a feral hiss. The man was a vamp, and to make it even better he was a mated pack leader. The smell of his lover... and at least... four subordinates, was all over him.

I can't believe I ran into a pack leader… oh no, he has others here.

Kohl immediately jumped from the tree, and ran as fast as he could when another vampire came up quicker than shit behind the first, inclosing his arms around the redhead, then sniffing and scenting his mates' neck.

The last thing his eyes saw- before he was on the other side of the park- was two sets of red eyes landing on him.

Ran, walking into the park Yoji was going to meet him in, smelled something off. He stopped, closed his eyes, and let his since of smell lead him to the problem, before the blonde arrived.

/Yoji... theirs another vamp in the park/ Ran sent to his mate through there bond, its not that he couldn't handle another vampire by himself; he just wanted to inform him if he happened smelled it before he entered the park. Yoji really was a possessive lover at times.

With in seconds, Yoji was behind him ensnaring him in his arms and scenting him.

"Where." almost growled into his ear.

Ran looked over to a sycamore tree, and Yoji followed his gaze.

Jumping out of the tree was a man looking to be in is late teens early twenties. With a long black braid of hair that hung about down to his knees. All black form-fitting clothing. His eyes reflected the small amount of light from the moon, which the tree did not cover with its thick foliage. They where very piercing eyes, silver that was almost a blue.

Yoji hissed, and Ran had a hard time holding his lover back, as the man ran as if the hounds of hell where on his hide.

"It's not worth it, he's too afraid to do any thing." Ran said, trying to placate his mate. He turned Yoji away from the tree, running his hand through the blonde's hair to soothe him. Yoji lent into the cures, already forgetting about the other vamp... at least for a few seconds.

"Come on love, we need to feed." Yoji declared, to the amusement of his lover.

Ran snorted softly, then entwined his hand with Yoji's. "You, the playboy of all playboys, would rather feed than molest me in the park? I don't know if I should be insulted, or just feed you more." Ran replied, tugging Yoji along beside him looking for a couple to feed from.

"Ahhh, but love I haven't eaten anything for two days. I was busy." This last, said with a sultry grin, letting everyone know exactly what he was busy doing.

"And, it's my fault all you think of is sex?" Ran shot back, an almost exasperated look in his amethyst eyes. Though, to anyone around them, his face was as stoic as ever, but Yoji wasn't his mate for nothing. If he couldn't tell, at last the deference between all the glares, his body would probable be in a deferent place then his head.

"Well, I can't blame it all on you, babe, but that ass of yours is really tempting."

"Come on if I don't feed you now, we'll never be up for the morning shift."

so how did you like it. its my first fic at this sit and i have very low selfesteam so please review.


	2. meetings

Meetings

Shit, that was close. Kohl let out a long, suffering sigh. He was now on the other side of town. He'd been so involved in running, he hadn't realized, he'd run to another park._ Well, I always liked hunting in parks. _Though his senses where still on alert from the encounter on the other side of Tokyo.

Deciding to walk around an almost deserted park was something his nerves could handle. _In Germany, I never had to run from other packs, they just stayed away. No one wanted Master after them for messing with his 'little toy doll'. However, here I have to be careful, or I'll get my head ripped off for messing with a pack's fledgling or something._

At that time, his veins seemed to vibrate, telling him there unhappy feelings of not eating for a few days. It was just that all the people here were with someone and he still didn't have the courage, or will power, to hunt one down if the other could still do something.

Coming around a large ornate statue, he saw a brunet sitting at the edge of a small koi pond. He seamed to be in deep thought, just staring out over the water, at a couple walking hand and hand through the crisp, night air.

He slowly walked up behind the boy, but not too close. Still unable to get the smell of those other vamps out of his senses, he was having trouble telling if he was another vampire or not.

At this point, a feeder would probably scare him off. _You never want to run into one of those, at least when the masters still in the area. They'll come after you until there's no tomorrow._

Coming up close enough to sent the air in the boy's vicinity, Kohl's eyes mast as he tilted his head back and let his vampire nature take over. _Damn… why did I have to run into one of the most scented vamps in the area? All I can smell is that leader, and his subordinates. However, the smell of the leader is much fainter now?_

Letting his head fall back down, he looked over to where the boy was still sitting, his eyes closed and his nostrils flared faintly.Then the brunet turned his head, looking directly at him. Kohl tensed, ready to run.

"Whoa, hay… I'm not going to hurt you. What's got you so scared?" The boy soothed, putting his hands in the air, trying to calm Kohl down before he bolted. This by default alone sent all of his other senses in high alert.

Kohl was stunned, now he could tell he was a vamp. But his eyes, they were still a dark chocolate, and he wasn't hissing, or presenting his fangs to frighten Kohl off? Not that he would have to do anything but be alive, to send Kohl running.

Then, a clear thought came through, pushing its way around all the fog of fear and instinct in Kohl's mind. _Maybe he just wants to talk… _then the fear was back._ On the other hand, he could be drawing me in to kill me._

"Hay, now that's better." He was fully facing him now. "What's scared you so bad? You didn't run here that fast just to get a good nights run in."

At that, Kohl was at a loss, _did he just try to make a joke at me? _Now a little anger was showing through the fog too, and the moon caught the swirl of red leaking into his silvery blue eyes.

The other caught this to, hastily changing his tactics. "I sensed you enter in such a rush, I had thought you had a whole pack after you. But then no one else came." he shrugged.

The blood seeped right back out of his eyes._ He was actually thinking of helping me get away from a pack?… either that or he was going to run himself._

However, the other man was now standing, keeping his distance. His hands at his sides, with a disarming smile on his face._ Maybe he would have helped me… well, master always said that's why he kept me away from others… he never did like competition._

"Ahh…" He blushed; his thoughts were going to get him killed. If he kept thinking like that, his much neglected hormones where going to get him in deep shit.

He hadn't even realized there was another vamp in this park. The smell of the ones from earlier, was still filling his senses._ Or is that the sent of this one too… that pack can't have a hunting ground that big, can they?_

"Its okay, I use to get the shit scared out of me all the time, before I got use to this." He just waved Kohl's fear off as if he was a fledgling. Kohl calmed his anger at the assumption, locking eyes with the other vampire.

He seamed to tell what he was doing, changing tactics once again. "Hay… why don't you at least come sit down. I promise… I'm not doing anything to you, 'side you look..." He then sniffed the air. "And smell, a lot older then little old me." The boy sat back down, patting the grass beside him.

Kohl, still a little jumpy, thought, _but there's only one-way to get over a fear, and that's to meat it head on._ Therefore, He walked, very slowly, over to the boy sitting a few feet away, on the rocks around the little Koi pond.

The boy was very beautiful, with choppy brown locks hanging in his matching, chocolate eyes. From what he could tell, at this distance, and the still lingering traces of those other vamp in his nose- though, Kohl was really starting to think he had run in to another one from that pack- He couldn't be over thirty, probable turn when he was nineteen or so.

"So," Brought him out of his musings. "I haven't seen you around here before, your pack on the move or something." The brunet asked, still looking out over the pond, but Kohl was so conveniently blocking that view.

"Don't... have a… a pack. It was j-just me and... and M-Master for a… a long time." He stammered out. This put an almost ferial look in the others eyes. Kohl got ready to bolt. However, he didn't under stand what set the other off.

"Hay now… I didn't mean to do that. It's just; your master isn't around, is he. I've ran into others of your kind. Almost torn limb from limb… just for speaking with her. I'd like not to go threw that again, is all." That seamed to calm his nerves, and for no good reason.

He just isn't looking for a fight… that's good for me… he may be young, but he seams to have a lot of muscle mass.

"No, he's still in G-Germany I... I... ran. And c-came here to… to… to get away from… from him." This whole stammering while talking was getting on his nerves, if he could get out one sentence with out sounding like a buffoon, he mite actually start thinking this was turning out to be a good night.

"Good, that's a load off my back." Smiling, the brunet held out his hand and stated, "Hi, I'm Ken, and you are."

"I'm Kohl." He shakily took the others hand, and shook it faintly.

Ken was having a hard time figuring the new comer out. He seamed to be set off by almost everything.

When he had first come into the park, Ken smelled a little trace of Ran and Yoji on him, and then had the amusing thought of Yoji in one of his moods, that thought became less amusing by the moment. If Yoji was coming after him, than he mite mistake him for the one after Ran. However, the traces where so little that he stopped wandering if he had sent Yoji into frenzy for getting that close to Ran. However, Even if you were a good twenty feat away from his mate, it was still to close for his liking. Ken still had the scars from that learning experience.

However, when neither one came chasing after him he just figured they'd frightened him somehow. Which knowing Ran, and now how volatile this vamp is, couldn't have been that hard.

Other than the fact that he seamed to be afraid of everything moving, he didn't have very much wrong with him. If it is true that he ran from his master, Ken hadn't seen any traces of abuse on him, unless you count his fearfulness.

This was a very attractive man.

His hair hung down to his knees, in a tightly nit braid. The moon made it look as if it had silver running through it, but it was a solid, jet black. Only a few tendrils hung out of it, framing his delicate face with those unusual, silvery-blue eyes of his.

He seamed to where more black than Ran, and could almost out do Yoji in form fitting. He doubted you could get those pants off with out using some form of lube.

Shaken out of his day dreaming of how he could remove the troublesome articles of clothing, he smelled the familiar sent of Ran and Yoji coming into the park._ Oh… Maybe he did get Ran and Yoji after him._

"Ken."

"Aa…" He answered. "I thought you two had morning shift. You know, Omi and Aya-chan are going to get on to you if you two sleep in again." Ken said, not even looking behind himself to know exactly where his leader was.

Kohl was already on his feet, fixing to flee for the hills.

He must have been so lost in thought, that he didn't since them coming. Ken thought, looking up at the vamp, which was now looking at him for some sign that it was all right.

"Kohl, this is my packs leader…Ran… and his mate, Yoji. There's really no need to run… He's probably faster than you anyways." Ken said, in his most charming voice, finally getting up to face Ran. Then he noticed that Yoji was nowhere to be seen.

"Um… Ran, where's Yoji?" he asked. Then he felt the flare right behind him. "Yoji! He wasn't doing anything!" He went to remove the blonde from his, he hope, new friend, but was stopped in the process, by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He isn't going to kill him." Was all Ran had to say on the matter.

"But…" Ran sent him a warning glance, which quickly shut him up.

Yoji had Kohl pinned to the ground. His hands above his head and the rest of him pinned with his own body. The other vamp was hissing up a storm, which just seamed to provoke Yoji into taunting him even more.

Yoji lent down, being very careful of the elongated fangs, and sniffed his neck. Then, in a flash, was by his lover's side, whispering in his ear.

Ran nodded, then let Ken go with a look to be careful.

Ken very slowly, as not to give Kohl any more fight, walked over and knelt down in front of the other with a warm smile on his face. Showing him that the leader was sending an underling to show there were no hard feelings. However, by the look in the others eyes, he knew he was doing a pore job of not letting the hissing and warning pheromones get to him.

To point out the truth- at least to himself- they were rather turning him on.

"Kohl… you still in there. I didn't mean for that to happen. Yoji just tends to get a little jealous of others." He looked up trying to hide the lust that was coming through in his words, and not doing a good job of it. "Come on, I know we just met but, I'm not going to hurt you, and they," Pointing back to his higher-ups. "Really have no reason to either." Ken wasn't use to soothing anybody, and had no clue how to do it with out getting frustrated himself.

He really hated doing this, just because he was the youngest in the group, meant he was the one that had to go and make the offering of forgiveness or a pact. Right now with this particular vamp, he was probably the only one able to get close enough.

Kohl had never thought he would be getting this type of treatment from a pack. Master had always said 'a pack was very hostile with outsiders'.

yeah but master was also the one to chain you up to the bed, drain you near dry, then fuck you into unconsciousness.

You do have a point…

Yes, I do make a point of giving those out.

But it's hard to forget things that have been engrained into your scull for decades… ya know.

Well if you don't try it out with your new life here, you'll just be living in as much fear as you were in Germany.

Yeah, yeah… I hear you… You don't have to be rude about it.

Stop talking to your self and do something, before they start thinking there's even more wrong with you.

Yes, mother.

Ha, ha, ha, not funny at all.

Was the whole point.

Now that his little self-monolog was over he realized he had someone knelt in front of him trying to get him to calm down. _Ken._

"What is it you want from me?" he asked, still remembering the little he new about packs and addressed the leader even though it was Ken he wanted the answer from.

Ran, if he remembers correctly, seamed to be pleased by this, as he cocked his head to the side in thought. His lover, Yoji… yeah that was it. Was hanging all over him, no doubt making shore, he knew who belonged to whom.

"Why are you here?" that husky baritone was enough to send him running for the hills again. But he held his ground. _Wouldn't want my conscious to think I'm a coward._

You all ready know…

Ahh you can just shut up and let me handle this

Well, since you're doing just such a wonderful job of it.

Thankfully, it actually shut up and left Kohl to his own thoughts.

"Ran… ran from my Master… in Germany. Came here since it would be the… the last place he'd ever look." _wow I didn't falter too badly._

Yeah only tw…

What did I tell you?

…

Thank you.

"Why'd you run?" Yoji asked fainting interest in the conversation.

"Something that doesn't concern you." he really didn't mean to snarl that, but he was really getting fed up with the slut. He just hoped that he didn't insult his mate for doing that.

To Kohl's surprise, this seamed to be amusing for the redhead. "Well, sense you have no pack of your own and ken really dose seam found of you." he started, smirking at the now blushing Ken. "I really don't see a reason to run you off." then he looked over at his mate that was still glowering at Kohl. "As long as some people can behave them self's." and there went the glare that for some reason since it wasn't directed at him he almost looked somewhat amused at his lovers antics.

"what love, I've been good all night." he even had the gall to put up his hands in a innocence gesture but that all knowing smirk on his face kind of defeated the pose.

"Hn."

"Ahh.. Come on love you know I didn't mean to. It's a bad habit." Yoji tried placating even.

Ran turned back from his smirking lover and looked down at ken. "Don't be late." and then to Kohl. "Welcome to Tokyo, Kohl." and then the two were gone.

Kohl: well that was anticlimactic.

Ray-kun: Yeah it kinda was.

Inari: well I am just so sorry. I had to stop it at some point. Its not like yha'll are being good muses or anything neither of you have helped out or…

Ray-kun: holding a hammer behind his back well.

Kohl: O.o but. That's not far you get to hit her and I don't.

Ray-kun: I am going out with her so yeah.

Kohl: oh okay

Ray-kun: Please review it may get her to stop blabbering


	3. Dreams and Koneko

A/N: always wanted to right that. Well this story is taking up more time than I thought it would. I've been working on a ch' like every day seine I posted, and I'm trying to keep that up. Therefore, this will be up-dated regularly. Just one quick note, Ray-kun pointed this out before he left for work this morning. Kohl's little self-monolog, well he isn't crazy. He's just been forced to live alone with his master for soooo long that he needed something to talk to.

If you want more on his past, 'cause I may not go into that great of detail, (it gets kinda weird and I didn't want to right it all in. That's way to many flashbacks. Plus even I get lost if I don't go back and re-read my notes on him;;) just request it in a review or e-mail me. And I'll get it to you as soon as possible.

Kohl: Well, I didn't have to hit her to get her to shut up this time. Oohh…. Well. Maybe next time.

Inari: I'm getting better.. Well thanks to RuByMoOn17 for the review of ch' one. As I said, I'll try to put one out every day. Nevertheless, I may become distracted and forget. so just hang in there.

To Precognition74, I know I just couldn't fit him in the first few scenes. However, he does show up in this one. - and thanks on the Vampire thing, there one of my faivs to write.

Kohl: Well now, that's that, so over with that, here's the next part.

Dreams and Koneko

**Master had a surprise for him.**

**Master had come back from his leave with three treats.**

**The first, he was going to be staying at the mansion for more than a few days! Kohl really hated staying here all by himself. Master could get just so paranoid; he wasn't going to leave the one who saved him, now was he? He wouldn't even keep slaves or anything, and it was always just Kohl all by himself when he left.**

**Second was, he brought food! He'd been gone for almost two weeks and Kohl hadn't fed since then! If Master said that he couldn't leave the grounds, then whom was he to complain? He just wished Master would leave a meal before he left next time. He had trouble not attacking Master when he arrived home, he was just so hungry!**

**Now, they were heading to where Master said the third was. He'd said that his doll deserved a real treat for being so good while he was away.**

**Ohhh… I wonder what it is!**

**They stopped in front of a large oak door; one Kohl had been in a hundred times. Well, if there was nothing to do and you have no one to play with, than why not go exploring. To his knowledge, the room, filled with ornately carved dolls, and paintings hung all over the walls. In the middle, would be a large four-poster bed, with red sateen sheets and pillows galore. Master would never sleep in there, his room, one on the second floor, was much more extravagant, but Kohl wasn't allowed to go in there. Of the six years since Master had saved him, Master had only slept in the house once or twice, and never in any other room.**

**Master reached to the door from where he stood behind him, and pushed ope…**

Kohl, brought out of his dream by a yell, off in another portion of the park, he opened his eyes to the harsh light of morning, trying to see what had awoken him.

Looking out from the tree he was in (1), he noticed it to be two kids fighting over a ball. It wasn't even past eight in the morning and the park, already filled with people, seamed to be getting smaller by the moment.

Kohl suppressed a shutter, and jumped from the tree to find a quieter spot to rest.

Last night was still running through his head. Never expecting to be allowed to stay in a packs territory, he hoped it was a good sign that he could make it here.

And that boy…

None of the pets Master gave him were anything like Ken. He was a good half a century younger than he was, but knows more about being a vampire than he could ever guess on even.

He's even the youngest in his group…

And you're falling in love…

You know, I think I am. Now what is it you want? I really don't have the time or toleration for you right now.

Oohh… Touchy today, are we. Well, I don't know about the tolerance thing, but you definitely have the time. You have nowhere to go.

Your point is.

I'm getting there. Well, since you're just so infatuated with Ke…

Do you even know what that word means?

Yes I do, now can I finish.

…

Thank you. Now where was I, ohh yeah? Why don't you look for him? He did say, before he left last night, he worked and lived around here. And since you know his packs smell, why don't you just sniff him out?

I think this is the first time you've actually helped me out, at least without getting me into trouble while doing it.

Well, I do try.

While he had been talking to himself, he'd leapt to a rooftop, to see if he could get a better scope of his surroundings. Smelling the air, he set out to find his new friend.

Bang.

"Ken-kun."

Bang… Bang… **Bang…**

"KEN-KUN!"

Ken rolled back over, and bared his head under the pillow._ Maybe… Just maybe… If I act as if I'm still asleep, they'll just go away._

However, to Ken's sudden horror, that wasn't going to happen. Ken, all of a sudden, had a bed full of giggling girl and chibi, trying there dandiest to tickle him into getting up. One- he couldn't tell you which to save his life- was straddling his chest and attacking his ribs. While the other- that now he thought of it must be Aya-chan, because of the hair tickling his legs- was getting his feet.

"Okay…. I'm up." He huffed out, through the laughter. "Now, please... stop before I … I." He couldn't get the rest out.

After a few more seconds of tickling, the pillow, finally lifted from his head, and the sight of a blonde head of hair bent over laughing greeted him.

"Well, Ken-kun if you'd get up on time for your shift, than we wouldn't have to do this." Omi giggled out, face flushed from laughter.

"But if he did that Omi-chan, than we wouldn't be able to do this." Stating that, Aya decided his feet really had not been tickled enough, and commenced to make him squirm on the bed.

"Aya-chan, Omi… You need to leave for school in the next few minutes." Was called up from the stairwell leading to the Koneko.

"Hai Ran-nii, we're coming." Aya called back down, jumping off the bed and Ken. Then tugged Omi off to… With the blankets.

"Come on Ken-kun, if you don't get up now, Nii will come up here and I don't think he'll be nice about it." She said, as she throws the blanket to a chair on the other side of the room, and dragged an Omi out the door.

If that's the best way to wake up in the morning than I need a new… well can't finish that thought. Man, need caffeine.

Ken reluctantly sat up in bed, and stretched all his sore muscles from the mission a few nights ago. He wasn't the most graceful person in the world, but you would think a trained assassin / goalie / vampire could walk on a catwalk, without tripping and falling three stories into a pile of crates.

Well, live and learn…

He was just lucky that vamps heal quickly; he'd be in the hospital- or even better- morgue, from that fall from grace.

Making his way out of his room, he made a quick stop in the lavatory, for morning business, before heading down to the kitchen they shared, for a little breakfast and that much needed coffee.

Scratching his bear chest, he could walk around like this right now only because, Aya had already left for school, and he knew that the wrath of the elder Fujimiya wouldn't be after him. Getting out his favorite mug- it had rain clouds at the top, and then little soccer balls falling from them onto a filled- he went over to the counter and proceeded to fill the thing with more sugar and cream than actual coffee.

Once his caffeine- more like sugar-, craving was satisfied, he made a small- okay, more like that of which you would feed the British navel force with, but we won't go there- breakfast. This consisted of eggs with every fixing, toast, a muffin that was left on the counter, some leftover Chinese that was in the fridge, and a large glass of orange juice.

"Ken... Yha know, others have to eat to." Yoji stated, from where he was leaning in the kitchen door jam, giving ken a coughing fix for startling him.

Draining the last of his juice to clear his air passage, Ken glared at the lanky blonde. "Shit... Yoji, if you're going to be up before noon, worn someone. So things like this can be avoided."

"So," Yoji, seaming to blow this off as nothing of importance, went on. "How'd it go last night, yha know, with the all mighty fearful… did you get any?" He asks, sending Ken into another fit of spluttering. "So… I take that as a 'no'?"

"Yoji, don't you have to be working in the Koneko?" Ken asked, not in the mood to have his day start out with Yoji's sex questions.

"Smoke brake." Yoji replied, waving the pack and litter Ken hadn't noticed the blonde was caring.

"And if you still want it, you have three seconds to take it outside before I come in there." Omi stated from the door, his book bag hanging from his shoulder, and a reprimanding look in his eyes.

"Hai, Hai… I'm goin'… jus' having a little fun." He said, hopping off the counter he really shouldn't of been sitting on, but Omi didn't see the need to yell at him for that too.

"Don't you have school, Omi?" Ken asked, cleaning up his mess from breakfast, as Omi sat his bag down on the table.

"Hai, I do but not till 11:00 all this week." Omi replied, sitting down in his vacated chair as he washed up.

"Whys that, the building blow or something?" Ken joked, getting ready to head up for a shower before his shift started- he looked over at the wall clock- in one hour. Arrggg…!_ Can't believe they woke me up this early. I didn't get in till three this morning! They let Yoji sleep in, but that probable 'cause he's sleeping with the all mighty ice prince. Well I'll teac…_

"Ken-kun, are you even listening to me?" Omi asked, bringing him out of his little revenge littered thoughts. Ken blushed then shook his head. "Thought not." Letting out a sigh of long-suffering for having to repeat himself like all the other times, he began again. "I said, there was a spill in one of the labs, and the smoke from it is highly toxic, so… I don't have morning classes all this week!" This last, said with all the cheer in the world backing it up.

"Well that's good for you. You needed a brake since that last mission. Wait, does Aya have classes in that building to?" Ken asks, dreading having to go back upstairs for a shirt.

"No, she still has class." Mumbled out around the muffin he'd stolen of the table after Ken had gotten up.

"Good… So, what yha goanna do with you time off. Since you're not placed to work morning shift?" He asked smiling at his antics. Even though Omi was a good twenty years older than he was, he still enjoyed acting like the teen he had been trapped into being.

"No clue, prob just goanna get online... Or I could go to the park, there has been some very entreating thing happing there... From what I've heard." Winking, Omi started going through his bag, looking for who knew what.

Ken blush ran anew on his face. "Aa-a. You heard about that?"

"Well you know Yoji-kun, he tends to sprout out whatever's on his mind." Omi replied, his arms lost in his book bag.

Knock, Knock.

"Okay, no one uses the back door." Ken stated, looking at the thing as if it had come alive and asked for a cup of tea.

"Well, you were going to answer it?" Ran asked from the door to the rest of the house, scaring both him and Omi into jumping strait out of there skins.

Being the first one to recover from the near hart attack, Ken slowly walked over to the door and swung it open, the person standing on the other side jumped back as if he had been attacked, before he realized who it was and calmed down.

"Shit Kohl, don't ever do that again, haven't you ever heard of a front door?" Ken asked, staring at the man standing in the ally way.

"You have a shop, not a front door. Besides you're back here, not up there." Kohl explained, looking as if that was all the explanation in the world anyone would ever need.

"Ken, let him in, and Omi, come help me out in the shop, Yoji's to busy flirting to be any help." The fact that Ran actual explained his order, shown that he was up to something and Omi had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hai… It was nice meeting you, Kohl-san." Omi did a little bow, and then darted out of the room after Ran.

Ken, still at a loss as to why Ran didn't just yell at his lover as he always does, moved aside to let Kohl in.

"Well, what brings you to our lovely home?" He asked, sitting back down at the table, and wishing that he had gone back up stairs for that shirt.

(1) I know I'm starting to make him sound like Hiei, but Kohl's just a tree person.

Inari: well, I think I'll leave it there, for now.

Please review.


	4. tension and Koshi

Inari: Hiya minna!

Ray-kun: Yes, hi.

Inari: Don't you have to be at work?

Ray-kun: Yep.

Inari: Um… Okay. Well thanks to the review from Whisper Reilman, I'm glad you like the story so far. I use to have a Kohl of my very own, well kinda, see Kohl is based on my dead best friend (don't get all sobby eyed for me, it's been three years) and he was as bout as cuddly as a plush. The character and Kohl himself look almost identical, well his hair only reached his but. And a nice but at that…

Ray-kun: Can you get on with the story; no one wants to hear about The Great, Kohl-sama.

The Great, Kohl-sama: Why Ray, I didn't know you thought so highly of me.

Ray-kun has now left the house.

Inari: Isn't it great when you can run you boyfriend out of the house, with a few written words from someone that isn't even alive.

Inari: One last note, at the end of this will be a description of the packs dynamics if your wondering where all the characters fit in.

Now on with the story.

Tension and Koshi

"Well… Um… Kinda was board." Kohl had finally come into the kitchen, and was now sitting at the table trying very, very hard, not to stare at the tan skin only a few feet away from him.

The sound of something breaking, and then many muffled curses in two languages, was heard coming from the front of the shop. Only to be drained out by crooning and giggling from another kind of pack, that of the local fan girl club.

"Shit Yoji, if you'd watch where your going, that wouldn't happen." Sounded a rich, melodious voice that Kohl hadn't heard yet.

"Well if you wouldn't just pop in out of no where, I wouldn't have to." Yoji shot back, his voice getting louder as he started for the other portions of the house. _What the hell…_

"Not again." Ken whispered, placing his head in his hand, dreading the worst from the two. And it just kept getting better. Yoji wasn't the first one to reach the kitchen. Koshi was, and was none to happy about having an unknown vampire in the room, let alone around the youngest of the group.

However, to Ken's wonderful delight, Yoji really wasn't that far behind and caught his lovers friend by the shoulder, stopping him from throttling the poor hapless German. Even more surprising is that said German felt comfortable enough, that he didn't flinch 'all' that much at the feral hisses from the new blonde.

Yoji sent Ken a weary glance. Ken instily rose, putting himself between the two.

"Now Koshi, it's not what it looks like, ask Ran. He's the one who said to let him in." Ken placated, looking down at Koshi's feet in a sign of submission.

With that, Koshi was out of the room to do just that. Leaving a much relived Ken and Yoji in his wake.

"That was close. You almost lost your head right then, and where would that leave ken?" Yoji joked, walking over to the sink to wash off the dirt and blood from the now healing cut on his arm. The pot he'd broken hadn't cut him too badly, but he really didn't want to let it heal over the potting soil in logged in it.

Ken wasn't even listening to him. He'd sat back down at the table, placed his head back in his hands and started muttering to himself.

"Why… oh why… do they have to wake me up this early in the morning…? Omi could have taken my shift, but no… I have to get up… having my hole day shot to hell… then my new friend almost killed… all because our oh, so fearless leader doesn't tell his jack of a friend anything… and I'm the one who has to…" this went on for a while, as Kohl just stared at the boy.

"If you don't talk to him, he'll keep that on for hours." Yoji supplied, already making his way back to the shop and his probably infuriated lover.

"Wait… what am I suppose to say?" Kohl asked the retreating blonde.

"Here, I'll get you started… KEN! You still have a guest in the room with you." Yoji shouted, and then casually walked out the door.

"Wha-..?" Ken asked, looking up from his hands to see an expectant Kohl looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Ken promptly blushed, then commenced to hit his head on the table before a hand stopped him. A hand that ended up running from cupping his cheek, to gliding into his hair before the owner realized what he was doing and jerked it away.

Ken didn't know what happened, but all the while the hand was on him, he'd been leaning into it. Then it was gone, leaving a very confused and slightly turned on Ken in its wake.

"I'm sorry. I'm causing all of this. I've never been near a pack before, and I'm terribly afraid that I'm going about this all wrong." Kohl tried explaining, growing more and more confused by the feeling the boy- a mere boy! - was drawing out of him.

"Oh! It's not your fault. You haven't done a thing wrong. It's just not my day- or week for that matter." Ken encysted, looking strait into Kohl eternal eyes.

At that moment, a peeved blonde decided the kitchen was the place to vent his anger and the fledgling in it.

"Ken!" Koshi yelled from the doorway, his eyes gone from the normal coal black, to a liquid red.

Rapidly Ken was on his feet, then his knees in front of the platinum blonde. It really wasn't turning out as if the day was looking up either. Koshi's hand went possessively into Ken's hair, as he looked over to the new comer that was now standing. The look in the brunets eyes shown that he was having a war with his feelings for Ken, and the fear that was telling him to take flit.

"What is it that you want with 'my' pack mate? It can't be just friendship. A loner like yourself has to be looking for something more. Or is it that you actually want…" Koshi was cut short by the backhand that sent him flying into the wall opposite the sink.

Ran stood a little beyond the thresh hold to the room, hand still raised in the air. Yoji was right behind him; smirking over at the second in command that was rising to his feet with a hand on his redden cheek. His eyes were losing the glossy red shine in the smoldering fury of his leader glare.

"Ken."

Ken looked up at Ran, one hand in his hair where it had been pulled when Koshi went flying. "Hai?" he asked, not shore if Ran was mad at him or not.

"Go take a shower, then get dressed. You can have the rest of the day off to show Kohl around the city." Ran said, still looking over at the in-ranged vampire in the corner.

"Hai." ken stood up from his submissive position on the ground, heading for the stairs, but not before sending Kohl a wearied glance. He had no clue what Ran was going to do with him. He seamed to be causing many problems with there leaders long time friend. He just hopped nothing bad happened to the man, he was kinda fond of him.

Back in the Kitchen, Ran was still giving out orders.

"Omi, go mind the shop, I wont be long."

"Hai." and Omi left his vantage point behind the mans lover.

"Yoji, keep Kohl company till Ken gets back." Then thinking better of those orders added. "And behave your self."

"Hai, hai… I'll be a good little boy."

"Hn. Koshi, come." With that, and not another look at the scowling blonde, Ran turned and left for the back room.

Grumbling, and giving Kohl some of the dirtiest looks he could have managed with the bruise already making its presents known on his face, Koshi pushed past Yoji and headed for the reprimanding he hoped didn't involve his friends oh, so sharp katana.

Yoji smiled at him as he made his way past, then turned the look over to Kohl. "Now, since I have instructions to behave…" Yoji started, giving Kohl the feeling that he wasn't very good with listening to any instructions at all.

Kohl hoped that Ken was quick with showers, so he didn't get in trouble for what the other man was suggesting with his eyes.

"This is the last time I'm going to let you get away with these little tantrums of your! I gave you specific instructions to leave him and Ken alone, and what do you do, you go behind my back, in my own home, while I'm still in it and pull something like this off! If you weren't so useful and such a loyal sub, I'd of killed you a long time ago." Ran could barely be heard from the back room, he was yelling in such a way as to get his point across but not to be heard all the way in the shop. The only reason they could hear him was for there excellent hearing.

"Well at least he's venting his anger out on someone besides me." Yoji actually cringed at the yelling. "Man that the most he's said in three weeks. Koshi better be glad the back room doesn't have any sharp objects." Shaking his head in the direction of his lover, Yoji turned back to Kohl. "Ken'll be back soon, in the mean time, you want something to drink?" He asked, heading over to the liquor they kept for such an occasions.

Inari; I know its kinda short but my honey is tacking me out to dinner and I wanted to get this out before I had to get ready.

LONG A/N: Well here is the whole group dynamics thing I wanted to inform you about. There is no more of this ch', so if you don't want to read any of this, you won't be missing anything.

Still anyone reading... good.

Well, you know that Ran's the leader. The one every one is punished by, Says what to do, yha know just like his original character. Then there comes Yoji, well for lack of a better word, he's the bitch of the group. The only reason he's there is to be with Ran. Notice how he's always hanging of him, smelling and scenting him. If this was a larger group, Ran would probably have more than one Yoji, and he'd have to compete for Ran's affection and attention, so out of instinct he constantly marks him to cover up any sent another mate mite leave on Ran. However, I'm being nice and letting Yoji have him all to himself. Yoji's job is what I just explained, to sleep, and keep Ran company. He has no say in what goes on in the group. In addition, if Yoji were a girl besides staying with ran, he'd be the one to reproduce. Beside all of this, Yoji is just an ornament for Ran to show off.

These are the only ones allowed to mate, or even have sex in the group. If you are not this high up and you wanted some, well you'd have to go behind the leaders back to do it or leave and find a mate starting your own group. (Though you can fall in love and be all touché filly with the other members of the group, but you can't consummate anything.) If you went behind your packs backs to do this, you really need to be good at covering up the smell, 'cause that's the first thing that is going to be noticed.

Now to my other OC, Koshi's. He's Ran's right hand man, so to speak. He's the one Ran asks advice from, sends out on errands, says 'you watch Yoji while I'm gone' cause he trusts him not to do anything to, or with him, even if Yoji is hanging all over him. If out on a hunt, he'd ask him if the feed would be good. Koshi made it this far up the groups chain because he was Ran's best friend when he was still human, almost a century ago and then was turned by Ran ten years later by the request of Koshi's, that Ran needed a friend that was going to last as long as him and his sister.

Now, on to characters yha'll all ready know of, Omi and Aya-chan. The free loaders of the group. Well not really, that's just what there level is. They have no real jobs, the still obey to anyone higher up, but there just filler for the group. Aya-chan is around the same age as Koshi, actual a little older, but is placed lower down in the group than Omi. This is for two reasons; she's female (not being sexist, I'm one two) she's not used in fights, and most females are placed in the group where Yoji is, and since that would put her having sex with her brother!.! I decided to place her in this grouping. The other reason is that she's not even suppose to be in this group. Once a girl vamp is of age, they leave for a mate of the own. But being Ran's little sister, you really didn't think he'd let her do that, did you now.

Omi, well he hunts with the group. Live's with them and does what he's told. He tends to reprimand the other a lot out of habit. As telling Yoji what to do, but he can get away with it, 'cause he's still the little Chibi and no one can resist the puppy dog eyes.

And now, were getting to the final, if you're still reading this, which no one probable is, but any who.

Ken, the fledgling of the group. Well actually, he's a little old to be in this group, but there's no one below him in age so. Fledglings are usually one to 8 years old; they are constantly feeding and have very little control over the vampire senses.

Ken is about eleven plus his human years, so he has good control over his body but he still tends to feed more than is necessary. In chap two, Ran sends him to placate Kohl by kneeling down in front of him. This is like when a dog final roles over and shows you it's vulnerable under side. Ran was telling Kohl that we trust you enough to let our weakest member get that close. It was meant as a peace offering. And usually a girl is used for this, and many times is given to the other pack. However, cense Kohl was only a loner; Ran probably did not see the reason to go that far. Though I doubt that Ken would have minded being given over.

Loner, is just that, one that has no ties to any other vamps.

One more thing than I'll shut up, the hole master thing is when you have an old vamp that probably was a leader at one point but isn't anymore and he or she has a almost slave that they have under there complete control. Usually used as a sex toy of sorts or just as company if they don't want the burden of a mate.

Wow, that was more than I thought. Oh yeah, here are the ages of the group.

Ran= 126 shown age is around 20

Yoji= 63, 22

Koshi= 115, 29

Aya= 122, 19

Omi= 87, 17

Ken= 30, 19

Kohl= 94, 21

So there you have it, I'm done. You can stop pretending to read this now. I can't see you anyway.

Please review and I'll try to get another ch' by tomorrow.


	5. Shawers and callings

Inari: See I told you I would try to get one out today. Sorry for the overly long A/N in the last ch'. I tend to babble.

Showers and Callings

Water glided over tan skin as Ken showered as quickly as possible. Not wanting to leave Kohl alone with the others, any longer then necessary. This shower was turning out to be the shortest time he'd spent in the bathroom so far.

He was finally able to turn on the hot water only after a few minutes, he had a little problem when he'd first got in and wanted to relieve it in the, lets say, lest reveiling way. Even if the water was going to wash away the remains, most vamps would still be able to smell the lasting residue, and Kohl was flighty enough!

He'd been a hot-tempered, self-reliant, nice boy-next-door kind of person when he was still a human. The kind you wouldn't mind bringing home to the family or have a beer with at a club, even if it was your first time meeting him.

But not now. After he'd been turned, he had a hard time not killing everything in sight, even Omi and little Aya-chan. He'd tried to get Ran to notice him in… uhhum… that way, nearly getting his throat ripped out by Yoji.

The only way the others knew how to fix this, was to almost beat it out of him. Not to say his pack mates had abused him. Just severely punished for every time he went out of line. They would show there dominance over him by biting, hissing, and all around not letting there sites off him for more than a second.

After about two months- much longer than a normal vamp would take! - he finally learned what's all right to do and what a no-no was.

Now, ten years later, he was as submissive as they came. And he hated it! It was as if they cut his balls off, hung them out in front of him and said, now be a good little doggy and roll over for the nice doctor, he's doing you a favor.

Even with all this in his head, Koshi's little show of dominance in front of Kohl still turned him on. He couldn't help it, he wanted to show Koshi that he could be good, and Kohl wasn't going to do anything. However, at the same time, he wanted it to be Kohl that was in front of him. Ken soothing him… making him see that he was the perfect mate. Would do anything- no matter how hard or the time it would take- to please him.

Arrggg!!! This damn ingrained submissive behavior.

Finishing the shower and drying off, Ken rapped the towel around his hips and darted for his room to find some thing suitable for running around the city all day.

Settling for a green and maroon soccer jersey and pare of new blue jeans, Ken made his way down to the kitchen…

Only to see the retreating form of Kohl fleeing out the door. Yoji sat at the table staring after the retreating man.

"Yoji!" Ken shouted, running to the door, trying to see if Kohl was still in sight. "What did you do to him!? Don't tell me you tried to come on to him? Ran's going to kill you, you know that? Can't you keep your dick in your pants for more than two seconds?!" Seeing that Kohl was truly gone, Ken turned to rant at the slut of a man.

"Whoa now, I didn't do a thing. One minute were sitting here talking, the next he gets all frightened and runs for the door." Yoji could tell Ken was mad, but it really wasn't his fault the guy was so paranoid.

"Then what made him flee, huh?" Ken asked, sitting down anger draining out of him. He knew that Yoji was telling the truth. Yoji actually had a genuine puzzled look on his face.

"Not a clue." Yoji leaned back; glad the incident was over for now, but he did wonder what could put such a look of fright on the other mans face to make him run like that. It really mustn't have been good. He hoped it had nothing to do with them.

__

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…

Ohh please, turn the volume down, or pick another word. Repetitive really isn't you thin…!

SHUT UP! Didn't you hear that?! I've only been here for two days and…

Stop freaking out. It's not as if he's found you yet.

'Yet', is the whole problem. He already knows I'm in this part of this very city. This is the last time I take your advice on anything. Oh, why don't you just run…? Yeah, you can go to Tokyo. He'll never look for you there… It's not like he's ever around anyway… he may not even notice you've left for weeks… then your link would have broken… he'll never be able to track you. Don't you want to start a new life… away from all the fear and punishment for the smallest of things…? I know I'd like someone to talk to… besides the pets he brings home for you… you know… someone that can talk back because they still have vocal cords…

You don't have to rant to me, I was there.

Well it's all your fault!

No, it isn't, you were the one who toke the advice. By the way, it's your own advice. I'm you, don't you remember. It's not as if you have little people living in your head. You're up here all by yourself. Not another living soul in this mess of a brain…

/Kohl…/ He knew that voice from anywhere. The rich, dark voice that could get him to do anything. All because he made a pact with that horrid man when he hadn't known if he would live through the night, let alone until tomorrow.

Master was calling him, and he really did not sound pleased.

__

Oh shit, he can't be more than a mile or two away. I can't run, it'd be useless. He'd find me anywhere. I'll have to either find a place that he can't do anything…

That won't stop him, he has no fear of what the law can do, he'd just kill them.

Okay, good point, well that leaves me with staying in one spot and hoping he has 'some' mercy left.

You could go back to Ken and his pack. They mite help you out.

No!

And why not. A whole pack at one sets up good chances.

He'll kill them all, and you know it! Look at what happened to that girl that tried to be my friend. With in an hour of her leaving she past him on the street and police said was dead on sight.

/Kohl, are you going to answer me? / Man, that voice rippling through his mind was like a drug. It's going to kill you, but it feels so good while it's there that you could give less of a damn.

He needed to draw him away from Ken and the others._ Oh shit, I smell like them. Why did I have to touch him? Damn hormones. Had to be stuck the rest of my life as a hormone driven teen…_

Keep your mind on track.

Right.

/I think… I have something you may want ,Doll. Don't you want to come see what it is…/ Master had something up his sleeve, and he knew it was going to hurt. Either him or something he loved. _/Mmm… and it's very lovely… Doll I taught you well. /_

Shit. He was starting to hate that word. Hating even more what he was going to have to do, he questioned his fears. _/Master… where are you?/_

/Oh! It really is you! I thought I might be imagining It. / The joy in those word sent Kohl's stomach roiling in his gut._ /Well, my little Doll, you'll have to find me. It won't be hard. I'll even give you a hint! Water isn't as nice when there are many ships blocking the view. / _With that, his Master's link faded back in to the recesses of his mind.

__

So, what are you going to do?

What else. We're going to the docks.

Inari: well, dum, dum, dum. What is it that his master has for him. And better yet will he survive it.

Please review. It keeps the little people at bay.


	6. flashbacks and punishments

  
  
Inari: Wow, I think this may be the last chapter. I donno. It all depends on how much I can write with my mother visiting. She has it in her head that since I am still 17, my and Ray's apartment needs a mothers touch. Therefore, she is cleaning the bathroom- that I just cleaned- right now. Hope me luck. 

To Snowshoe koneko: I am so glad that you like Kohl. I do too. Thanks for the pocky- the food thing is, well, my vamps- at least in this fic- can eat but really is not necessary. Ken's just a gluten for food. ;) Oh yeah, you will find out what Kohl's master has in store for him in this chap. Hope you like the rest.

Slit warning: Fun with hooks and I don't mean fishing. Hints at non con sex.

Blah = memories

Past punishments and flashbacks

Sometimes fate can really come back and piss in your face.

Kohl's thoughts were not the most positive at this moment in time.

Master was not pleased with him. How was he supposed to know the girl had come on the grounds? He was walking around the gardens on the north side of the property, and found a little girl playing with the cat that kept the mice away from the house.

She seemed so happy to have someone to play with, and Kohl didn't see a reason why it would be a problem to talk with the little thing. Her hair, a little mussed with closes that seemed to be old and dirty gave her the look of a street child. However, the happy smile on her face at the sight of Kohl brought a shimmer of one to his face as well.

Fate was having a filled day with him now.

The little girl, was found only a few hours ago, pale as a ghost and missing her pretty, blue eyes. Master said she was a filthy piece of street trash. He was ashamed that his lovely Doll, would stoop so low as to play- let alone look at something like that.

For his transgressions, he would be punished. A heavy, new and very stiff leather collar was biting into his neck. Bruising more than drawing blood. That had been fixed, however. Master had his hands chained to the wall away from his body, wrist cut and held open by large hooks to keep them from resealing up.

His energy and stamina were draining away with the life fluid he'd just taken in a few moments ago. It would be no fun for Master if he weren't at full strength.

Master was, as of this moment, sitting in a chair. The only other objects in the room, a large bed that had see much better days. The sheets are permanently stained with blood, semen, and other bodily fluids you only see when your about to die.

This had been going on for hours it seemed. Kohl's blood seemed to flow out as slowly as possible, all at his Master's wishes.

"Now, my little Doll, why you would go against my wishes and do what you,did, I haven't a clue." Master stated, staring at the blood running from Kohl's wrist to the mold infested rug. This room was one of the, you could call dungeon rooms. It was on the second floor but one of the only rooms in the house without windows, with such a dank appearance it was hard to tell if you where above ground or two stores under.

"Plea-se… Mas-master… I…" Kohl whispered, blood loss causing him to lose consciousness quickly.

"I bring you such lovely pets to play with… The best that could be found… Give you this vampiric paradise; bring you meals every time I come back. Truly love you… And what do you do, ruined it by touching that trash! You know no one could love you. They're to fare below us." His Master was now standing in front of him. His hand running up the side of his neck to his jaw.

Yes … Mas…" His vision, now swimming in front of him. His Masters honey brown hair swirling in with his alabaster skin. The only thing that was Truly made out clearly was the ever glowing, glossy liquid ruby eyes.

"My little Doll, what am I going to do with you?" Kohl could feel his body being released, as he slumped forward and collapsed into his Master's arms. He was lifted almost lovingly to the bed and laid down on the dust-covered sheets.

Before all hell was released on his bloody and abused body. He had a thought. _Maybe this time his Doll will shatter._

Coming up to the docks shipyard, Kohl wonders why Master would pick such a wet place to have this meeting. His master was never very fond of the water, even though it would be impossible for him to drowned. His body is just so old that his organs had stopped working out of habit, he could probably live under the waters surface.

He really had no clue how old he was. However, when you reach two hundred, your eyes become permanently red and keep getting darker with the years. Master eyes sometimes seemed black.

Passing building after building, Kohl searched for the sense of his Master. He had to be in one of these. _There._ A building that looked exactly like every other, sent his nerves on edge.

Brining up the courage that should have been drained out of him along time ago, Kohl walked through the metal warehouse door.

Eyes admittedly adjusting to the dim light, the first thing he saw were crates. Not wanting to be caught by surprise- Master had some very inventive toys- he let his senses rome.

And almost dropped to his knees at what he found. Running to the back of the large room, Kohl found something he wanted his Master never to find.

Ken was hanging from a set of chain hooked to a pipe.

"See… I found one of your little friends, and couldn't resist my self."

__

Flashback to Koneko

Ran walked back into the kitchen, quit a good bit of his frustration over the platinum blonde cooled down. Write now the thoughts foremost in his mind were ways to get Ken and Kohl out of the house, find a way to have the shop tended to, and dragging his mate to the nearest vertical surface. He needed to feed but it was still light out- actually not even 10:30 in the morning- so hunting was out of the question. The next best thing was satisfying it with Yoji.

I'll leave the Koneko to Omi and Koshi for a little while. Ken should already be gone, then I'll drag Kodu to our room and start with that lovely neck of his, or better yet his…

Walking through the doorway, he noticed a perplexed Yoji staring at a distraught Ken, who was in the middle of making a dent in the tabletop.

"Ken, stop," which he did immediately. "Where is Kohl?" He asked Yoji, him seeming the more stable one at the moment.

"Ran," He said, pointing to the door.

"Hn."

Before they new it, girls' screaming and the undeniable sounds of a fight erupted from the shop.

Running to the commotion, the came across a now almost empty shop. All the girls had run and Omi was on the counter, dart in his hand and eyes aglow.

Koshi was in the hands of a man in a cloak, smack dab in the middle of the room. His hands were trying to get a hold of the hands around his neck, but the pressure on his trachea was making it hard for him to do more than hang in the air.

Ran was infuriated. His territory was being infringed and the man was treating something that was his. He wasn't going to stand for this; in his velvety red eyes, the vamp man was already dead.

Before he could move, Omi had launched his attack and ended up out on the street, still stunned from going through the front window. The man had barely moved his one handed hold on Koshi.

Ran's brain was telling him this one man could take down the whole pack, and he should fall back and regroup. His pride as a pack leader and confidence in that pack said, his Katana would look all the lovelier with his blood painting it.

Yoji caught the hand around Koshi's neck with his garrote, then was jerked forward and launched into a cooler knocking him out cold.

Ran's fury was something to behold when it got this bad. He ripped Koshi from the cloaked man's grip and sent him back into the wall.

Ken watched all of this in a matter of seconds and was very proud that he called Ran leader. Till he heard the blood turning sound of Ran's ribs cracking and his body hitting the floor. Omi was right behind him, having a kick to the head send him flying into Yoji.

Fury rose in Ken, and his eye color wasn't the reason he was seeing red. Getting ready to launch an attack of his own, he was cut short by the man that was now behind him, holding his fisted hands in a death grip.

"So… this is what has been keeping my Doll company. His tastes are exquisite, I must say." Ken had no clue what the man was saying, the words in a language he'd never heard.

"What do you want with us." Ken spat, trying to see the man's- he now knew as a vamp- face.

"Oh, I don't want anything with your little friends. I'm more interested in you, and the attention you've attracted from my little Doll." A look of horror shot across Ken's face as he realized who he was dealing with.

"Now, be a good little boy and sleep. I want you at your best when Kohl arrives." The man whispered, licking then biting into Ken's tanned neck, drawing him into another world of pain.

Inari: Well my mom draw more of my attention than I thought she could. This story just got longer cause Ray pointed out something I could add and it may go on for a good will. Sorry for the really bad fight seen, I'm much better at lemons. But anyway, I'm sorry it's not as long as it's suppose to be, but oh well. I'll make it up some how.

Thanks for putting up with this plot I know there ain't much there but I promise it mite get better.

Please stay with me and review if you like. Even flames are appreciated the fire place still hasn't been used.


	7. chains and glass

inari: hiya minna!

Ray-kun just left for work and I'm so happy. Not that he left but I'm here all by my self again. Mo mom no boyfreind even the guy that leves next door and watches pornos REALLY load is gone.

So gess what that means LONG CHAP. Will Ken servive the ordeal or will Kohl's bad luck with keeping his friend safe from his master, be the end of our brunet.

Read to find out. Cause I only ruine the end of movies not fics.

To Snowshoe koneko I'm glad you want to send Carbuncle to save the day but lets see if Kohl or one of the others can save it first.

To Whisper Reilman I'm glad your still reading and you like my plot. You'll see what Ran has in store for him. just love that katana of his.

On with the story!

Chains and glass

Turning around Kohl came to the conclution that when the little vose in your head say to do something, stop lissioning. Master in all his glory was pearched at the edge of a crate. Sholder lingth brown hair shifted as he cocked his head to the side looking straight at Kohl. His glossy ruby eye shown a light of amusment at the fear kohl was amiting. The coak he'd been waering early so he could go out during the day was now no where to be seen, and his norma atire of red and gold was now shown off.

This man looked as if he was around twenty seven, but the look of his eyes said he'd past that point a long time ago.

Jumping down from the six foot crate with the gratest of steath not even making a soud when he hit the cement floor, master took one step tords Kohl and heal out his arms.

"oh my little Doll, I've missed you so much. Come here and let me show you love." taking another step forwer the man that could only be 5'11 smiled as if he'd already won.

Ken ground coming out of his forced unconsciousness, making Kohl look back at the boy. This gave his master the chance to catch him of gard.

Noticing kens eyes where starting to fluther behind in eyelide, kohl was stunded when he was enveloped in strong arms and emeadaly started to strugl.

"sshhh my Doll. I'm not going to heat you." kohl setled in to his master strong arms. "There we go just, setle down. It's going to be alright from now on… we'll go back to the mancen and I'll get you a new pet. I mite even let you have one that can talk." ken ratled his chains alittle bracking the trance somewhat. "Shhhh, just calm down… and this will be all over with." his master soothed, calming him down with there telepathic link. Kohl couldn't fight his masters hold over him. At this moment, he'd do about anything to keep his master talking, his rich voice that betraded his age seamed to laul Kohl into a dream land.

Ken had now fully regand awereness, and was stugling in full force to get out of his bonds.

"you damn basterd let me go!" ken screamed, his frury at seeing that man holding kohl so fumiley made his blood turn.

With one good tug the pipe grouned and ken could stand fully up to try and relice his arm from above his head.

Seeing the other in the room making good progress at freeing him self, kohl's master set kohl down near one of the crats and puled his mind into a dream that would be hard for him to pull out of alone.

"now that my property has returnd to me what am I going to do with you?" the older brunet asked to no one in particular crurcaling around Ken.

"set me free you damn freck! You cant do this to me I'm not one of your little toys to play with, dammit!" ken snarled trying to trun so that he could see what the other was doing.

"oh but you could be. Kohl really dose have good tast. You are cuit butiful, in your own way corce." a hand ran down the nape of his neck to the junctue of his sholder blades. Ken shiverd the toch was so cold as if there was no life in the body, which there wasn't.

Noticing this he chucked. "ahh yes you get use to that. Once you've lived this long organd just stop working." he stated, then sruged coming in frunt of the hissing vampire and looking strat into his furus soft red eyes.

(A/N: oooooohhhhhhhhh nooo, rithers block….time ticking by

Oh good I'm back, nothing a good turty minuts of t.v won't fix. .)

Ken was starting to dogt if he was going to make it though this with his body or sanity in tacted, if someone didn't magical show up and help him out . Looking over at the sleeping Kohl, he gave a wistful smile, regrating the fact that he'd never be able to curl up beside him and snugl close to the one he was falling in love with.

Yoji moned wandering what he did last nigt to get such a headace, and how much trubue he was in with Ran for it. Something shiftig on top of him made him reluctantly open his eyes before he quickly sut them from the afternoon sun shining through the broken shop window…

That brought his memery of this moring back with full force and he amenity reoped his eye suvaying the damag.

The object that had moved had been Omi coming to. The boy seamed none the wearce for were just a few cuts from the window and one hell of a bruse on his temple.

"Omi, you okay kiddo?" he asked when the boy looked up at the involuntary gron when he tried moving his head.

"yeah, I think so… you alright yoji-kun?" he was asked in return.

"I'll make it."

"that glass needs to come out before you heal over." omi was defanitly alright if he was already in mother hen mod.

A wimper from across the room brought both there atenchen to the other occupants in the room and Omi was on his feet tending to Koshi in amatter of Seconds.

He was gust sore and grogy from having his airway cut of. Though he didn't need the air his body was all still in working order and he was used to having to use his longs.

Yoji was alittle slower at getting up. The glass still in his back from hiting the cooler door was hindering his movements some what, but at the sit of his lover lieing on the shop floor he fond the energy somewhere.

"Ran love you need to wake up, okay?" yoji netlt down beside Ran and tentivly took in the engerys. He seemed to have two brocken ribs but they where healing rapidly. Then not on the back of his head was what Yoji was really weard about. He shifted Ran to ware his head was in Yoji's lap and then lifted one eye lid to revil a still very red eye. The puple seemed to respond to the light as any other vampire eye would got as small as possible.

Yoji smaled his love was a fighter, he'd come aroud in a few minuts" oh love you sacred me." he sihed leingd down to rub his head in the crimsion lock, then admedaly regretting it for the glass in his back was being healed over and the smallest of movements cased it to cut into te new skin.

The hissing of yoji brought Koshi and Omi's atenten to that corner of the room.

"Yoji-kun let me see how ken-kun is than I'll pull that glass out." omi said wincing as he helped Koshi up of te floor. "um where is ken-kun?" he asked when there was no sighn of ken in the daster they called a shop.

Yoji hadn't heard the last of what omi had said, his attention drawn to a now awake and very furius Ran. He hadn't moved yet but his eyes where open and he was staring at the exact spot on the ciling yoji new upsairs his beloved Katana liyed.

There was no getting past it now, when Ran got like this you whent with the flow of slater antel you could reason with him. This being when the said Katana was bered in the victims body and it was glising red with the life floud.

Yoji had never met a vamp that enjoyed blood on a strip of meatal rather than driping off there fangs.

"KEN-KUN!!" omi yelled trough the house looking for the missing brunt.

"oi, chibi don't do that ear drums can brake you know." yoji winced at the valom of the yell.

"yoji-kun, Ken-kuns not in the house. I think that man was after Ken and.. " the chibi was now in teirs.

"it's okay we'll find him I promace." Koshi said bringing omi into a hug to calm him.

Yeah, keddo we'll find him and rippe that basterds trought out." yoji graled out, wating as his no complety healed lover sat up hissed at the pain of his head than made his way to ther room up sairs.

"well if where going to keep up with our fearless leader we need to pach yoji up." Koshi stated lending a hand down to the blonde on the floor.

"yeah yoji-kun you don't need that glass in there any longer, you've almost completely healed over." omi said grabing the med kit from below the counter and pulling out the surgical twesers.

"this is going to hurt Yoji-kun. I'm going to have to cut the skin to get to the glass. Are you going to need Koshi-kun to hold you down?" omi asked, surchom for the anticeptic an a scalpal.

Lieing down on the work table to give Omi better acses to his back, he looked at the knife then felt how deep the glass was and nodded to Koshi.

About the time omi had started to remove the first pice ran reenterd the shop saw the stat of his lover and set off to find ken and his kednaper.

"shit, Koshi falow him I'll befine just don't let him do anything stuped okay?" you pleaded, wincing as the knife grased a pice of glass casing it to go a little deeper.

Koshi let the other blondes sholders go still not liking he was taking orders from some one lower than him but he gessed Yoji was to wored about Ran's safty to even notice wath hed done.

Moving as fast as he could he quickly cought up with the red head and falowed right behind.

Falowing the sent of Ken the maded there way to the docks.

Inari: ohh I said it was going to be a long chap but I had to end it there. But don't get mad theres a nother chap right after this. So two chaps in one day wheee. I'm so good I don't know what to do with my self.

See you in the next chapter.


	8. turture and ruality

Sorry about you having to click that little button at the bottom of the page to get to this, I just could not right anymore into that chap. But you get two chaps today, so that has to make up for something.

Okay enough babbling, here's the next addition of fearful vamp.

Torture and the royalty

"Ahhh!" Ken screamed, as the whip fell across his back for the second time.

"Such a pretty scream, I wonder how much lovelier it can get." The man wasn't even staying in one language, and Ken was having trouble keeping up with him.

Before he had started with the torture- over an hour ago, he had told Ken that he would leave him for his friends to find, if he would answer a few questions concerning his Doll.

Ken had spat at him and Kohl's master had taken this as a sign that he agreed with the bargain.

The only problem with this for Ken was he couldn't answer a question if he had no clue what was asked.

Every time he couldn't- or wouldn't- answer him, he'd slap him. Then it got worse. The whip was the newest in the line of torture the German had in store for Ken.

"Now, lets try this one more time. My Doll was in your company, why?" This time Ken knew the language, at least enough of it to make out the meaning to the question.

"He was visiting." Ken panted out through the pain. He wasn't giving into him, he was stalling for Ran. He could sense his leaders fury from here, and it was putting a damper on the dought he had about not making it through this ordeal.

"Visiting, hmm?" Kohl's Master was now talking to himself. Ignoring Ken for the time being. "Now why would you go against you instincts and befriend a pack? I thought I taught you a long time ago that they were un-trust worthy… Maybe I'll have to re-teach you that lesson."

Walking over to the sleeping figure on the ground, he bent down and ran his cold hand over the closed eyes before he punched a hole in the crate beside him. "You'll learn, my Doll, if it's the last thing you'll do."

"Why would he bring him to the docks?" Koshi asked, then huffed out his frustration when he got the normal response from his friend, nothing.

The feeling of Ken was set around one of the older building on the south side of the docks. It was probable used to store fish in- before the fishing docks where moved a few years ago. Now it seamed to be holding dock supplies. Meaning, the building was full of large crates and would be a maze to find a way around.

Good thing they didn't have to be worried about that, their connection with there youngest member would lead them right to him and hopefully his captor.

Walking up to the still open door- Ran took as a blanket invitation- and walked right through, not caring if it was one of the dumbest things he'd done in a long time. No one messed with his pack, take one of it's members, hurt his mate and live to see another second of life.

Hearing a crunching sound, Koshi went on alert. He just hoped Ken was still alive. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the brunet boy was hurt. He'd been the weak link in that fight and he knew if the man hadn't off gotten a hold of him, they would have had a better chances.

"Well, it seems your pack mates have come to the rescue. I'd thought they'd still be liking there wounds. Ahh, but your missing two members! Was your little love hurt that badly. Ohh, I do hope he makes it! He was such a lovely thing." The voice was coming from everywhere, it was hard for them to determine where the other man was.

"Oh, that's right. You're here for the young one. You know... your suppose to keep an eye on your children, they tend to get hurt if you don't." Koshi was starting to believe the bastrd only wanted to hear his own voice.

Ran's head shot up to the top of one of the crates, and Koshi's followed his leaders stare.

A man, looking of about twenty-seven, stood at the top of the seven foot crate. A green and red silk shirt on, with a pair of brown swayed pants. His shoulder length brown hair and nonchalant stance spoke of a playboy out for some fun, but the ever glossy ruby eyes and smirk on his face, said he was more than capable of taking care of these two.

"Who are you, and why did you still Ken?" Koshi yelled up at the man.

"Boy, I'm not deaf. I may be old, but that part of me is still in working order. There's no reason for you to yell." He said, sitting down on the top of the crate.

"Stop toying with us, and answer the damn question!" Koshi was having a hard time keeping his cool. Ran on the other hand, was staring at the man as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Ah, I see you've finally recognized me, my boy. I'd thought you'd remember your maker's friend, but I guess I didn't make that much of an impression." Did Ran know him? Koshi had known Ran's maker, the one to turn him, and Hemino would have never hung out with this loser. She was too refined to sully her good blood like that.

"Hemino was never your friend." Ran almost looked pained saying the name. Koshi had known Ran ever since they where eight years old, and had known that Ran had fillings for the one who turned him and his sister.

When she had died for some reason- no one would tell him- he'd begged and pleated Ran to turn him too, so he never had to be alone. This was about ten years after Hemino turned the two siblings.

She had been the third in line to Japan's grounds, and treated Ran and Aya as if they where the most exquisite things in the world. Aya was dressed up as a doll and shown to everyone, given anything her hart desired, and was truly love by the woman. She turned to Ran for help on business matters, and gave him a life that any young man would kill for.

To say that this low life stiller knew her, would even send him into a rage, but it seemed that Ran knew that the man was bating him and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"The only reason she came anywhere near you... was for the fact you were almost as high up as her.. and it would bring up her status to be seen with you." Ran stated, unsheathing his Katana with a sheink, and glancing at Koshi- to say he had this and to get to Ken. Koshi still didn't know how his long time friend could say all that with a look, but it was not the time to ponder that train of though.

Running through the crates, Koshi came across a battered but still kicking Ken.

"Koshi... don't just stand there, let me lose!" Ken yelled, still struggling with the chains holding him up.

"Getting cocky with your kidnapping, are we?" Koshi teased, braking the metal and helping Ken releas his hands.

"Where's Yoji and Omi? They are okay, right?" Ken asked, just now noticing the two were absent.

"Omi's pulling glass from the slut right now, so yeah, there just fine. Now no more questions, we need to move." Koshi scowled, pulling Ken to the back door of the building.

"But what about Kohl, we just cant leave him here, that man's not sane." Ken said, pulling back on the hand around his wrist.

They didn't have time for Ken's love infatuation with some one else's property.

"Ken. I said move it."

"But…"

Koshi sent him a withering glare.

"Hai." Ken looked at the still slumbering figure, and wished him luck. He was going to need it.

Inari: Two chaps in one day! Aren't you proud of me. Well I know I'm dragging this part out but I felt like you all needed a little suspense.

Don't kill me. You all will see what you've been waiting for soon, and it will be good. I hope. Wish me luck with writing off the top of my mind, I'll need it from what I've heard there ain't much there.

sorry agian for it being so late in the day a storm cut of my internet and i wasn't able to get back on till 100:00.

Please review, self-a-steam is there, but it just a little low.


End file.
